


Side-effect

by MillyWardFigure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyWardFigure/pseuds/MillyWardFigure
Summary: A Serial Killer prompt by the HP Fanfic Writers' Guild on discord.





	Side-effect

Fear. That was the first thing he registered in her eyes.

Familiarity came second when he made himself known.

Then shock as the 4-inch knife sliced through her fleshy stomach.

He chuckled as he saw panic fill her eyes as she realized she was dying. This was his favorite part, she’d start asking him questions soon.

He needed to hear her speak.

“Why?” She spoke tears falling from her eyes. Her voice was faint like she was fading away. He supposed in a way, she was.

He never answered their questions; he didn’t need to. He just sat crossed-legged on the floor watching the life drain from her eyes.

“We trusted you,” she managed to growl, a trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. It seeped into the brown curls of her hair. A pool of blood had started to form under her.

He smiled crookedly as the smell of iron hit his nose. He told them something was wrong. That it wasn’t over when he’d died. They thought he was paranoid.

The first time he’d done this, it had felt like bliss. 

Being able to prove he was right, had been  _ pure bliss. _

Ginny had cried, ‘How could he do this to her?’ ‘She loved him.’

‘How could she have, she had ignored all the warning signs, ignored my cries for help…so...I ignored hers.’

The second time had been in the heat of the moment. Neville had grown to be a large guy so taking him down had been a challenge.

Oh, how he loved the way he growled and screamed, swearing vengeance on whoever had caught him off guard. When he had walked around the corner Neville had thrown his head back and laughed, leaving his throat exposed. His death was quick, too quick.

He needed them to see what he had become, needed them to see what their selfishness had done. So the next three times he watched as the color drained from their bodies, watched as they took their last breath.

“You’re a monster…” she said feebly. Her natural fire was fading. He replied the same way he’d replied to the others when they said the same thing.

“I told you I needed help. I tried to warn you...you just didn’t listen.” He slid closer to her before he lie down next to the pool of sludgy blood.

He closed his eyes listening as her breathing slowed to nothing. He lay there thinking about what he’d done. A sob escaped him as guilt wrecked his body as it always did. A dark shadow passed through his mind erasing all feelings of guilt, all feelings of turmoil as he stood and walked down the alleyway.

‘Who was next on the docket?’ He smirked. ‘Was it time to pay Luna a visit? That should be fun.’ Harry thought as he apparated away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything scary. This idea popped into my head and it wouldn't go away, so I went for it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
